themoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Pictures
'Walt Disney Pictures, Inc. '''is the American-based movie counterpart of The Walt Disney Company. It maintains Disney's family-friendly image and generally only releases G and PG rated films with only a few exceptions: The Walt Disney Company buys Japanese conglomerate Sony owns Sony Pictures purchased WarnerMedia Brands such as Warner Bros. by November 23, 2019. The films made by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar, Sony/Columbia Pictures and Sony's Warner Bros. are promoted under Walt Disney Pictures. Walt Disney Pictures was established as a Disney division in 1983; prior to that, Disney films were released under the banner of the parent company, then named Walt Disney Productions. Logo One of the most recognized designs featured a castle based on their famous theme park structures in Disneyland and Walt Disney World. With a blue background or a dark blue gradient background, a glowing arch flies over the white or blue castle with the titles on the bottom. It was also seen on many mid-to-late -1980s and 1990s prints of classic Disney movies before either the RKO logo or the Buena Vista logo. For the jingle is orchestrated. In 1995, a CGI-customized version of the 1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo was introduced, appearing with a distinctive fanfare and is often followed by the then-current Pixar Animation Studios logo. This appeared in every Disney/Pixar animated films from ''Toy Story until Ratatouille, where in 2008 this CGI logo was retired in favor of the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo, beginning with WALL-E. In 2000, Disney introduced a different logo, in which the screen was black and a glowing orange beam appeared on the screen and shone light on the words Walt Disney Pictures. The light then shines the glowing arch, revealing the castle and fades out in the end (the closing logo is still). It was seen on Remember the Titans, 102 Dalmatians, and the special edition of The Lion King, as well as the animated Disney films Brother Bear, and Dinosaur. In 2006, on Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Disney introduced their current logo in CGI, which began with a glowing star shining in the night sky. The view then heads down to what appears to be a Disney theme park. Then, it heads high over the Disney castle, with fireworks going off. Eventually, it settles in front of the castle, in which the glowing arch flies over it, and the title appears at the bottom. Very often, the music in this logo is the modified version of When You Wish Upon a Star from Pinocchio. However there are some exceptions, most notably in'' National Treasure: Book of Secrets'' and Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland (in the latter the music in the logo is a modified version of Alice's Theme). In 2011, the Walt Disney Pictures branding was shortened simply to "Disney", starting with The Muppets. The current logo was rendered by Cameron Smith and Cyrese Parrish. There have also been various variations on the Walt Disney Pictures logo. Numerous films have done unique tweaks to the Disney logo over the decades. Some of these studios include Pixar, Walt Disney Animation Studios, ABC Studios, Sony/Columbia Pictures, Warner Bros. (Sony), and New Line Cinema. Gallery Disney1985.jpg|The Walt Disney Pictures logo from 1985. Disney1990.jpg|The Walt Disney Pictures logo from 1990. Beginning in 2002 the logo was altered sightly having a brighter blue tint and zoomed in. Walt_Disney_Pictures_Flashlight_Version_(2000).png|The flashlight version of the Walt Disney Pictures logo from 2000. WALT_DISNEY_PICTURES_2000_LOGO_CLOSING.png|Closing variant from 2000. Disney1995-wide.jpg|The Pixar version of the Walt Disney Pictures logo from 1995 (used till Ratatouille) Walt_Disney_Pictures_-_I'll_be_Home_for_Christmas_Logo.png|I'll be Home for Christmas logo. Walt_Disney_Pictures_-_Inspector_Gadget_Logo.png|Inspector Gadget logo. LOGO,_LOGO.png|Lilo & Stitch logo. Walt_Disney_Pictures_-_The_Lizzie_McGuire_Movie_Logo.png|The Lizzie McGuire Movie logo. Walt_Disney_Pictures_-_Chicken_Little_Logo.jpg|Chicken Little logo. GW444H244DOGHOUZE.jpg|The Shaggy Dog logo. Walt-Disney-Screencaps-The-Walt-Disney-Logo-walt-disney-characters-31865565-2560-1440.jpg|The CGI version of the Walt Disney Pictures logo used since 2006. Walt_Disney_Pictures_Logo_2006.png|Far distance version or open matte, if you prefer to name it. Walt_Disney_Pictures_Logo_2011.png|The current version of the logo with just Disney.